


the sexiest number

by foundCarcosa



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something I wrote as my 69th post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sexiest number

“I don’t—” Fenris’ brow furrows slightly, the word ‘understand’ stilling on his tongue as Sebastian reclines against the pillows. It wasn’t often that Fenris’ sentences went unfinished, but there is something about spice-coloured and spice-scented flesh against crimson sheets that makes speaking seem like a sorry use for a mouth.

Sebastian smiles, a sweet curve of sweeter lips, and beckons. _Showing is better than telling,_ say the storytellers, and nowhere is that truer but here, behind closed doors, under the velvety cover of dim lamplight.

Fenris is nimble and quick, leaping onto the bed and prowling towards Sebastian like the lean wolf he is, but instead of being enfolded in the man’s thick arms like usual, he is silently instructed to turn.

The elf gives Sebastian a questioning look, but makes a tight, neat spin, his arse facing the man. The sheets slide whisper-quiet against the mattress, and Sebastian’s hands lock around his thighs, pulling him.

Fenris is confused, almost painfully, and he scrabbles for purchase on the sheets, but soon enough Sebastian is reclining again, sighing contentedly at his view, his warm breath gusting over the head of Fenris’ cock.

 _His…_ He dares a glance over his own shoulder, but all he can see is chestnut hair spread out over the pillow.  
And in front of him, right within reach of his suddenly-dry mouth, is Seb’s own manhood, steadily rising to the occasion.

Sebastian’s mouth closes around him like a final instruction, and the pieces click into place.

It is difficult at first, and it is overwhelming, and it is almost embarrassing if Fenris thinks too hard about how they must appear twined together like this, but he is not hovering near the ceiling looking down at himself like he’s used to, he is present and aware and flushed and wriggling and this strange and sexy give-and-take is almost more than he can stand, and eventually he forgets to try and keep pace and forgets to wonder if Sebastian finds him adequate and he _gives_ and he _takes_ and dear Maker, no wonder they all think this a sin, because it is much too sweet a surrender to go unpunished.

_He does wait for the punishment, waits all his reformed life for the crimson surrounding Sebastian to one day be some thicker, more viscous, more vital substance than Orlesian silk-blend, but that day is slow, so slow, in coming, that by the time it does come, he is too full of love and memories to rue the day he ever met Sebastian Vael._


End file.
